A Group of Ninja Out of Place
by Kali-Aurai
Summary: Some of our favorite ninja go to a bar. Many more random ninja show up. A double spandex dance off. Wanna read yet? Almost finished with the story. Pairings... Not sure. They may have changed.SasuHina for sure. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino or anyone else. I kinda do wish I owned Shino, though... Or at least meet him. Oh well.

Please enjoy some of my random sayings before beginning to read.

MOOOOOO! Imma zombie! Sqeak like a fish. Purr like a zebra. Swim like a frog. Fly like a cow.

I hope you enjoyed my awesome random-ness, now here is the story.

The Beginning: How it Started

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a—OW!"

Naruto held his head as tears came out of his eyes.

"Sakura!" He whined. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"You dork, Naruto!" Inner Sakura roared.

"Now, now, Naruto. Sasuke's waiting for us." Sakura coughed.

Naruto jumped up and down.

"Bar hopping!" He yelled. "Gonna drink till we drop!"

Sakura blushed. "Naruto," she whispered, "keep it down."

"Bar hopping?" Kiba called as he ran over. "I wanna go! Hey, Shino!"

"What?" Shino said as he caught up.

"Let's go bar hopping with Naruto and Sakura!" Kiba bounced up and down.

"No."

"Please!" Kiba looked at Shino with puppy dog eyes.

"That works on Hinata, not me." Shino said.

"But," Kiba sniffed. "I'll be lonely if you don't go. Besides, we'll need someone to drive."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that.

"Well," Sakura said. "I suppose you two can come. But you'll have to pay for yourselves."

"Fine with me!" Kiba hollered.

Shino shook his head.

"When are we going?" He asked.

"It's tonight." Sakura said.

"Fine." Shino walked off.

I'm sorry this is so short, it's really just a prologue, but you can't exactly have prologues here, just chapters. And I'm sorry it's so bad, it will get better. I hope. Please just wait and review. And don't be overly rude.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even though I believe I made it clear last time I don't own Naruto, I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I hope that is clear, kupo. Kupo kupo. I shall never own anyone except Shiiske. But I only own him because I created him. He is the main character in a lot of my comics. Kupo. I like that word. Kupo. It's fun to say. Just like 'emo' is fun to say. Oops. I rambled.

The Beginning of a Bar Brawl

"Hey, Kiba! Shino!" Naruto yelled as they met up in front of the first bar.

"H-hi, Naruto…" Hinata muttered.

Naruto blinked.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata. I didn't see you." Naruto sounded embarrassed.

"T-that's okay, Naruto." Hinata mumbled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Sasuke yelled as he arrived.

"That's okay, Sasuke." Sakura said in her most flirtatious voice.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. The group walked into the bar.

"Whoa!" Kiba stared around the room.

The bar was brightly lit (for a bar). Neon flashed on and off. Loud music vibrated, pulsing with the beat. A thick cloud of smoke hung in the air above them. A couple of men that looked like thugs stood in a corner and stared at the lady dancing on the stage (entertainment, WHOO!). One of them saw the group of ninja and pointed at Hinata. They laughed and moved in front of the group.

"Hey." One of them barked. He had a think scar running from his eye to nose.

"Why don't we take that pretty little lady offa your hands?" The other laughed and pointed at Hinata again.

"Why don't you leave?" Kiba said as he moved to stand in front of Hinata.

The men laughed.

"You think you can keep her?" The one with the scar asked. "A wimp like you? Ha!"

"A wimp?" Kiba growled. "I could kick you ass with my eyes closed!"

"Ha!" The one with the scar roared. "Bunja! How much chakra do you think this wimp has?"

Bunja smiled. "I bet he doesn't even have enough chakra to fill a flea."

"Let's see if you have enough chakra to fill my kikai." Shino said as he placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Calm down, Kiba."

Shino raised his hand and his kikai swarmed around the two thugs.

I'm sorry this is so short. I'm sorry it so sucks too. I promise chapter 3 will be awesome! Oh, and if you could... review please? I need a little bit of inspiration to start writing... I should finish. Okay! Monday during English I shall finish!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Another one! Why? I just said before I don't own anyone! And yes, this chapter is WAY better than the other two. Well, other one and prologue. Whatever! Sorry, today I had D-hall so no more random stuff was invented during lunch. I hate name tags. And my forgetfullness... I spelled that wrong. --''

The End of a Fight and the Start of Another One!

I watched with mild interest as the two men's bodies writhed and convulsed.  
"Shino, what are you doing?" Kiba said as I withdrew my kikai.

I looked at Kiba.

"Have I no right to do that?" I asked speaking in a way Kiba hates.

"Hell no! I wanted—" Kiba looked around. "Where'd they go?"  
"Hm?" I looked. The two men were lying on the ground moaning and groaning all they could. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were already at the bar.

Kiba growled and tromped over to the bar. He grabbed Sasuke's ducktail and pulled his head back. I shook my head. I've seen how mad the Uchiha gets when you pull his hair.

"Don't. You. Touch. My. Frickin'. Hair." Sasuke snarled as he glared at Kiba.

Kiba smiled his sweetest smile.

"Why don't you. Eat. My." Kiba said a word I shall not repeat. Hinata gasped and covered her ears. Naruto choked on his drink. Sakura began to giggle. Sasuke stared dumbly at Kiba.

"I… don't know what that means?" Sasuke tried.

I crossed my arms. "Don't you dare explain it Kiba."

Kiba smiled as he glanced at me.

"But he doesn't know what it means."

"Neither do I. But I know it's bad." I gave my best I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-anything look.

"Aww, but Shino." Kiba gave me his I'm-completely-innocent-I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look. "Ignorance is bliss. And I don't want Sasuke to have the pleasure of bliss."

Sasuke blinked. "I didn't get that. And I'm the smartest one in out class."

"Can't you let the rest of us experience the bliss of ignorance? Save it for later when you and Sasuke are alone." I scowled as I realized how wrong that sounded after I said it.

"Shino!" Kiba looked appalled. "Why would I be alone with him?" Kiba ran over and threw his arms around my neck. "But WE can have a little lab over it later."

I stared at Kiba over my sunglasses, which had nearly fallen off my nase.

"You say… what?" I ask after a minute. I've always thought of Kiba as an overly touchy teammate. It never occurred to me that the reason he always snuggled close to me during missions was that he was GAY.

Kiba frowned. I'm guessing he thought I was gay, because I let him snuggle up to me during missions. But while he snuggled up to me, I was busy snuggling up to Hinata.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Kiba? Could you let go?" I quickly glanced at Hinata.

Kiba scowled, let go and glared at Hinata. She saw the death-glare and shrunk in her seat.

Kiba tromped over to the seat farthest from Hinata and sat down.

Yay! Much better chapter, yes? Yes! I know, I answered myself. And I finally decided the whole general love triangle, er it kinda looks more like a tree or something when you draw it... Well, I know this is ruining the surprise, but here is the love... tree.

Kiba likes Shino. Shino likes Hinata. Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Sauske. Sasuke likes Hinata. As for Sakura... she likes Sasuke, but no one likes her.

Sakura: OMG! You are, like, SO mean! I'm, like, gonna tell Sasuke.

Sasuke: I DON'T CARE ALREADY! JUST LET ME SIT IN MY CORNER AND CUT MYSELF!

Me: Bad emo! Don't cut yourself during a story!

Sasuke: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: Ha! You make me happy I made you look like an idiot in this chapter! To everyone else, I am sorry you had to see this. And...

Random Itachi: REVIEW!

Sasuke: ITACHI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Goodbye, and have a fun time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me again! Here for another chapter! And please don't ask about all the randomness coming up in this chapter and the next. Also, I am sorry how out of character everyone is. Especially Shino. I can't believe how out of character HE is.

Disclaimer: Do I have to? I'm tired of disclaiming everyone! I don't frickin own anyone from Naruto. Or Pokemon. Don't know why I just disclaimed Pokemon. I'm not even writing about them.

More Fights and a 'Dynamic Entry'...

"Whoa, Kiba. What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his drink (it was a Dr. Pepper, in case you're wondering. None of the ninja were old enough to drink… That doesn't make sense… Why would they go bar hopping? My head hurts…).

I glared at Naruto. I was furious. Shino liked Hinata. How? All those times on the missions, didn't they mean anything to him? I must admit though, the two make a cute couple, but I love Shino. Not just like, love! And he rejects me as if it's nothing.

Sasuke got up and sat next to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. Don't mind him. He's just been a little cranky since Akamaru got sick." Sasuke said as he put his arm around Hinata. Shino glared at Sasuke as he sat on Hinata's other side.

"Y-yes. You're probably right, Sasuke-kun." Hinata mumbled as she blushed.

I growled. 'Sasuke,' I thought. 'You are such a prat. But you're making Shino, Sakura and Naruto jealous. Wow.' I gulped down my milk. (Yes, I got milk. You got a problem with that, you soda alcoholic?)

Sasuke mumbled something to Hinata. I couldn't hear what he said. Then he leaned closer to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sasuke!" Shino yelled as he banged his hand against the bar.

Sasuke looked up at Shino. "What?"

"You!" Shino was shaking and his face was red. "You kissed her!"

Sasuke stood up.

"You have a problem with that, Bug boy? You want to be Hinata's 'Love Bug'? Ha!"

Naruto gasped. I laughed. If there's any thing you should NOT call Shino, it was love bug. Sasuke just about signed his own death warrant.

Shino tackled Sasuke. No one was expecting it. That, or how he just went full out offensive.

Sasuke rolled over and covered his head.

Sakura roared some gibberish that may have been, "OMFGmysasukeyou'rehurtingmysasukeyou'regonnadieCHA!" and tackled Shino. They both landed with a loud thud on the floor.

Shino pushed Sakura off and stood up. Sasuke was kneeling as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Bitch!" Sasuke roared as he stood up. His Sharingan had been activated. I sighed as he lowered his hand. Was Chidori the only jutsu he could use?

Sasuke rushed Shino.

"Chidori!"

Poof!

Sasuke's head twirled around. Well, that's what it looked like to me. He was actually swinging his head from left to right at an incredibly fast speed trying to find Shino. Who was standing right behind him. Silly Uchiha.

"Feather Illusion Jutsu!" Shino did some rapid hand signs and feathers appeared in the air. I blinked. When did he learn that Kabuto move? And can't everyone… Never mind. It's Sasuke's 'off day'. Knowing him he'll probably fall straight asleep.

"Dynamic Entry!"

I was kicked off my chair by, guess who? Gai! Isn't that random? (That was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell.)

I rubbed the side of my head he had kicked.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I am here to drink to the power of YOUTH!"

I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't have even bothered asking. No doubt Lee isn't far behind. What a great night.

Okay, that's all for this chapter! Also, you now must read this awesomely funny end sequence thingy I made up.

Me: Heyo and thanks for reading this chapter!

Sasuke: cuts self LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: . . . We haven't done anything to you yet in this.

Sasuke: crying WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!

Me: Stop talking all in caps. And stop being so emo.

Shikamaru (also called Shika): jumps into emo person's lap I **love** emo.

Sasuke: O.o . . .

Shika: starts to kiss Sasuke and undress him **I love** emo **yoai**.

Sasuke: **HELP! RAPE!**

Me: It's only rape if you don't want it, Sasuke. And everyone knows you're gay with Naruto, so why not Shika?

Sasuke: I'm too young for this!

Shika: cuddles the now naked Sasuke Mmmm. Skin.

Sasuke: Shika, WHY? Why. . .

Shika: Because, I'm not Shika, I'm. . . ** ITACHI!** Pulls off face, is now Itachi

Sasuke: Noooo! **Insest! Rape!** Possible murder!

And now I must thank one of my best friends for telling me which words I should bold. THANKS, KARI!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it's me. I have the ending written down, but it might be awhile before it's added. I think I've put enough disclaimers, so I'm not writing anymore.

Chapter, um, 5

I wiped the blood from my mouth. I can't believe Shino just beat the shit out of me for kissing Hinata. He should just go with Kiba and eat whatever it was the Kiba told me to eat earlier. Like I have any idea what that was! I didn't even know it was a word.

The only thing that could make this worse is if Ino and Lee showed up. Gai's already here so Lee can't be far behind. So if Ino doesn't show this might be a bearable night.

"Sasuke!"

My eye twitches as I am hugged by the obnoxious blonde. Grrrr.

"Ino!" Sakura yells. "You let MY Sasuke go!" Her Sasuke? Where's she get off calling me HERS?

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

My eye twitches again as I hear waves crash in the background and the sun sets. It's the normal Lee and Gai moment.

The two ninja in spandex hug each other. EWWW.

Someone ran up and hugged me. I look down, but it's only Sakura. Of course, Hinata would never do something as brave as hug me. I sigh. It doesn't matter anyway. She's off in la-la land staring at Naruto.

I pushed Sakura off of me. I don't know what gave me the idea that this might work. Probably she would hate me.

I hugged Naruto. Yes, I did it. I hugged him, and he hugged back. SO SICK.

Naruto snuggled up to me. I'm so going to have nightmares about this! Then he tried to stick his hands down my pants.

"Hey!" I yelled. "We are NOT going to do that!"

Naruto looked at me. "But I love you, Sasuke!" He whined.

Kakashi, who was randomly walking by, heard this confession of love and started to laugh hysterically.

"When did you get here, sensei? Shouldn't you be setting an example by not being here?" I asked him.

"Yeah right." Kakashi snorted and walked off while reading his porn book.

Shino jumped on Kakashi. "I still haven't forgiven you!"

Kakashi smiled. "But you enjoyed that view of Hinata's breasts, didn't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Shino roared as Kakashi flipped him off.

I sighed. This night couldn't possibly get worse. Until. . .

Lee and Gai began dancing Soulja Boy. I stared at them. Guys in spandex should NEVER dance.

"Soulja Boy up in that- OH! Watch me crank and watch me roll! Watch me crank that Soulja Boy, that Superman, that- OH!" They sang as they danced. Pretty soon they were dancing two entirely different things and Gai was spinning on his head.

"Let the POWER of-" Gai began.

"Na!" A shadow clone yelled.

"Ru!" Another roared.

"To!" A last loudly declared.

"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Gai.

If Naruto's good for anything, it's stopping other idiots from talking too much.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee gasped.

"Lee! It's time for our special taijutsu!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Double Dynamic Entry!!" Gai kicked Naruto in the head, knocking him down, while Lee kicked Kiba off of his chair. Poor Kiba. That's the second time.

I surveyed to room. Hinata was sitting alone, watching people get kicked. Sakura and Ino were gossiping about clothes and how Tsunade has horrible fashion sense. Shino and Kakashi were still fighting about something. Naruto and Kiba were presently yelling at their attackers and I was sitting here, ignoring them and thinking, "What a night."

For the few people that actually get this far in the story, THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, and sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. It's been months actually, and I should have posted it earlier. When this chapter was still the LAST chapter. It's not anymore. Sorry! I no longer know how this story will end anymore.

Anyway, enjoy!

(Finally!) Chapter 6

I sighed. I had only come with Kiba and Shino so I wouldn't have to hear Neji crying about destiny and TenTen.

This is worse.

I pulled out my cell phone and began texting Shikamaru. He and Temari had begun dating and I was curious as to how it was going so far.

"Hey Hinata." Sasuke said as he slid into the chair next to me.

"Hey Sasuke." I said in a rather bored tone.

Sasuke blinked. I had dropped the shy girl act.

"Uh, well, you wanna—" Sasuke began.

Naruto slammed into Sasuke.

"You, Sasuke!" Gai said. "Take your boyfriend somewhere else so we can dance to the POWER of YOUTH."

"Who the Hell you callin' my boyfriend, huh?" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto off of him.

"Lee! We must dance." Gai jumped on top of the bar; giving the bartender a rather personal view of Gai he most likely didn't want to see.

I groaned as Gai and Lee began dancing to Shake It by Metro Station. EWWW.

"Hey Hinata." Anko said. I was wondering where she was. I had figured her and Kakashi would come together, so it was surprising when it was just Kakashi.

"Heya, Anko." I said.

Anko surveyed the room, mindful of not to look towards Lee and Gai. She froze when she saw the dancer on the stage.

"Oh my. . . Is that Kurenai?" She gasped.

I looked. How could I not? She's my squad leader after all, and rather unbelievable she would be dancing here.

I stared at the dancer, mostly because it was Kurenai. The other reason: Someone had spiked Kiba's drink.

"Is Kiba dancing the, uh, Hokey Pokey?" Shino said. I hadn't noticed he had come back. Glancing at Kakashi, it was obvious who had lost. Still, Kakashi deserved that after he pushed Shino's head back down my shirt at the amusement park. (See my other fanfiction, A Somewhat Innocent Trip to the Amusement Park)

"Well?" Shino said.

"Uh, yeah." Kiba _was _dancing a version of the Hokey Pokey. The alchohal just made it one of those dances you can barely recognize. . . Perverted Hokey Pokey.

Sorry for ending the chapter here, and that it is so short, but I really had trouble writing this one. Hopefully, the next chapter will be easier. One of the reason's I took so long to update, was that school ended before I could finsh this chapter (I don't have a computer at home with Internet at the moment) and I forgot. Until the rest of the websites were blocked and I remembered this. Well, yay for school blockers. (Sarcastic)


End file.
